Believe comes with LIE
by BerXerkeR
Summary: Li Syaoran a famous assassin was betrayed the company he works for, he loses his memory, Sakura found him and he lived with her, If ever he remembers everything, will he tell Sakura? Will Sakura be in danger if he remembers everything?


Hi there guys, this is my first fic, I'm sorry if I'll have some things lacking such as the description of their dress and such, but I'll try my best on the next chapters, please read and then review after reading,

Enjoy!

Disclaimer : Don't own CCS period

Summary : Li Syaoran a famous assassin was betrayed by his company, he loses his memory, Sakura found him and he lived with her, If ever he remembers everything, will he tell Sakura? Will Sakura be in danger if he remembers everything?

Chapter 1 : Betrayal

"_Get Him!" A man yelled as they shoot guns towards a chestnut haired boy, his age is about 16, He kept running and running, it was a dark rainy night, he constantly kept running until he reached a bridge, unfortunately the other side of the bridge had a road block, it was the leader of those who are running after him, he stopped and so was his pursuers, a man with black coat and a hat came down on one of the cars,_

"_Ah … the greatest assassin known as of today, Mister Li Xiao Lang," the man who stepped out said as he lit out a tobacco,_

"_Why are doing this to me!" he roared, "You killed my family! How could you do such a thing! I've obeyed every orders you gave to me and now this is what I get!" He finished as he clenched his hands and gritted his teeth,_

"_You are of no use to me now, you have already served your purpose, I've no need for you," the man said as he raised his hand, a sign of ready to shoot, his body guards and his men aimed for Syaoran, he then stood his ground, looked around and said,_

"_I'll be back, I'll kill you I swear!" he roared as he ran towards the side of the bridge and jumped, the man gave the signal to shoot and as he ordered, his men shot Syaoran,_

_Syaoran successfully jumped over, the men constantly tried to shoot him, but he already got under water,_

"_Use grenades," The man ordered as three men took out grenades, the two threw at the right side and one of the left, since Syaoran jumped to the left, and the water is going to the right, the others constantly shoot blindly, hoping that they would hit him,_

Syaoran on the other hand was near the place where the grenades landed, he need air but to no avail the grenades exploded and it sent him ripples, he needed air but the river was too deep, and the impact of the grenade made him go deeper, and then he fainted due to lack of air,

"Make sure he's not alive, search the perimeter, search the river side, search everywhere!" the man commanded, and his men took off and searched thoroughly, after about 5 hours of searching they have concluded and reported that he didn't survive the river and they brought the man his ripped shirt and a shoe that he wore that night, the shirt had bloodstain on it, and they believed that he was dead,

Syaoran's Normal POV 

Syaoran rests on a bed, he woke up just in time when the door opened, it revealed an ebony haired, amethyst eyed, pale complexioned girl, her age in about the same as him, she was holding a tray with a bowl and a cup on it,

He looked so innocent, its like he don't know anything, he stared at the girl and managed to say,

"Who are you?" the girl giggled,

"I see you're already awake, you really are lucky, if my friend didn't found you, you could already be dead by now," She said as she placed the tray on the bedside, "Do you mind if I ask you your name?" She ask,

The room was colored with blue paint, it had a nice scent in it, it was always kept clean, there was a cabinet near the door, and a mirror on the opposite side, the bed which Syaoran was on can be occupied by two persons,

"My name? What is my name?" He asked, the girl then looked puzzled, and put a hand on her cheeks,

"Oh my, you must have had an amnesia," she said as she took her phone from her pocket and dialed a certain number, "Wait here okay? I'll call my friend," She smiled and then left the room,

'Who am I? Where am I? What am I doing here? How did I got here?' thoughts clouded Syaoran's mind in search for an answer, he then tried to stand up, but failed miserably, his body ached allover, he then noticed a ripped, pair of pants on the chair opposite of him, he tired to go there, something made him feel like looking at it, he then checked the pockets for something, he found a wallet on the pocket at the back, he opened it and it revealed an I.D. it reads, 'Li Xiao Lang', he looked at the mirror he noticed that he had bandages allover his body, and then looked at the picture, it seems like him, 'So … I'm Li Xiao Lang …' he thought to himself, and then the door flung open,

"Oh dear, you must not get up or your injuries might get worse, you've got a gunshot you know," the ebony haired girl told him, he just looked at her dumbly, his amber eyes looking so innocent, he just nodded and then walked back towards the bed, he sat down and said,

"My name is, Li Xiao Lang,"

"Mine is Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji, nice to meet you Li," She said, as she extended her hands towards Li, he took it and they shook hands, "You know, you and my friend sure do look good together," She said clapping her hands together, starry eyed,

Syaoran didn't react, and then he began asking some series of questions,

"Where am I? How did I get here? Why do I have bandages?" Li asked,

"Well, for a start, you are at my 'house', and uh .. my friend found you last night on the riverside while we were passing by, we found you bleeding and so we took you to the hospital, and they treated you there, since their rooms were full, we asked them if you could just stay at my house, and they gave their approval, they gave us your medicines and such, and don't worry 'cause I've already paid for it," Tomoyo said constantly, she knew that it's no use asking him his profile for he had an amnesia, then the door again flung open, but now it revealed an auburn locked, emerald colored eyes, and a fair complexioned girl, about same age as him, she wore the same clothes as Tomoyo did, they were wearing to what seemed a school uniform, (think about their uniforms)

"Tomoyo I'm back!" She yelled cheerfully, "So did he really have an amnesia?" She asked,

"Unfortunately yes, he did have an amnesia, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said as her cheerful face turn into a face filled with sadness,

Li analyzed the things happening around him, he now know whom this two girls are, but he still didn't know if he could trust them, Sakura walk near him and asked him,

"How are you feeling?"

"Great," he said even thought he really felt stupid,

"So what's your name then?"

"Li Xiao lang," He said calmly, Sakura giggled,

"I see, nice to meet you Li-kun, I'm Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto,"

"Nice to meet you Kinomoto-chan," He replied with a smile, "Thank you for your hospitality, don't worry I shall leave immediately," He said, Sakura held a sad face but he didn't see it since he's facing down the floor, but Tomoyo wasn't dense, she saw her best friend's reaction as he told them that,

"Oh don't worry, please feel free to stay here as much as you want," Tomoyo said,

"Why not stay at my place? I'm all alone anyways, I guess it's okay," Sakura cut in blushing slightly, showing her desperation not to let him go, Tomoyo giggled at this,

"Are you sure? I mean you've just met me and now, you're letting me in your apartment?" He asked them,

"It's okay, I know you're not a bad guy," Sakura said smiling,

"Then it's decided," Tomoyo said,

That same day, they bought Syaoran some clothes since he had none at that time, they bought him all his necessities and then they retired, Sakura slept over at Tomoyo's 'house' since it's too late for her to go out,

That same night, Sakura was having a dream,

A pair of lifeless amber eyes were staring at her, the man who owns those lifeless eyes were holding a knife, when she touched her chest, she felt her hands were wet and it felt warm, she looked at her hands and saw …. Blood

End-

So how was this chapter? Is it good or bad, shall I add something? I'm sorry if I had mistakes on my grammar it's my first fic, Sorry if it's too short don't worry I'll make it longer in the next chapters I promise! I wish all of you would read and review guys please this would mean much to me, thanks!


End file.
